


Nothing like a Fairytale

by Spinifex



Series: Short stories from the Void [1]
Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Cautionary Tale, Character Study, Dark Comedy, Gen, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinifex/pseuds/Spinifex
Summary: The story of a monster. ‘Just because wecancontrol people’s actions, my darling one, doesn’t mean that weshould.’
Series: Short stories from the Void [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796425
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Nothing like a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also available as a PODFIC. You can listen to it by clicking on the link below the subtitle of this story (see below). If the file doesn't play in Google Drive, use the download icon in the top right corner of the screen to open the file using the audio program on your computer or phone. 
> 
> Please note, I credit the music at the end of the recording but stuffed up and said 'Freecloud' because I Am An Idiot. I meant to say "Freesound.org"  
> Music credits: Track 46215 "Hammerklavier" by Timbre available on freesound.org.
> 
> Podfic note- the reverb on the internal voices of Bjayzl and her mother were inspired by Thimblerig’s works.

## Nothing like a Fairytale

 **(a.k.a. Advocacy for the Society of Bjayzl is Not So Bad)**

[(CLICK HERE FOR THE LINK TO THE PODFIC)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-FNCMlu3u1zH0mX1GpRFxhTcGamiTeCP/view?usp=sharing)

**The little one**

There once was a child who grew up in Midas Well. The child was Betazoid. She had dark skin like her mother, and her father’s sparkling smile. The child's mother gathered the little girl into her arms and brushed back the soft curtain of her hair.

‘ _Just because we_ **_can_ ** _control people’s actions, my darling one, doesn’t mean that we_ **_should_** _,_ ’ she thought.

‘ _But none of them would play with me,’_ the little girl pouted, and pushed her mother’s arms away.

‘ _That’s because you keep controlling them_ ,’ her mother reasoned gently, ‘ _if you just let them interact with you naturally, you’d have a much easier time._ **_Please_ ** _listen to me Bjayzl.’_

“I know you can be good,” she said. 

**The golden youth**

“We’re very sorry,” said the assessor, “you don’t yet qualify.” 

He leaned forwards against the wide grey desk and sent the young woman’s application back to her. Her hand terminal chimed brightly when the document arrived on her screen.

“ _Do_ reapply for the program when you’re older. The minimum age of our graduates is quite important, please understand me, your safety is our first concern. Everything else about your application is brilliant, however. In a year’s time, I’m confident that you’ll be accepted by the recruitment board,” he said.

‘ _That position is_ **_mine_** _,’_ Bjayzl thought. She flicked the application back to him. His computer made an acknowledging chime.

The assessor took back the young woman’s papers, and filed them in the folder under ‘PASSED’. 

“Congratulations, Bjayzl. Your application was outstanding. Welcome to _Seven Domes R & D_,” the assessor said, smiling broadly, “Induction starts in two weeks from tomorrow, It’s a pleasure to have you on board.”

**Big boss lady**

“We could at least anaesthetise them,” said her colleague.

“It’s too expensive,” Bjayzl said.

She opened up that month’s financial projections, and smiled at the progress of the line up the sheet. Another hundred coming through with the next shipment. The possibilities were endless. A fortune was waiting in all those spare parts.

“But the Research Board…” said her colleague. Their plea was apprehensive, but it wasn’t hard to redirect them. That spark of ruthlessness was already there. Bjazyl just had to give it more oxygen, that spark would flare a little brighter.

‘ _Think of the **latinum**. It’s only hardware_,’ Bjayzl urged. 

Everybody wanted something, in the end.

“What the board doesn’t know, wont hurt them,” said Bjayzl. 

‘ _You should do as I say_ ,’ was her thought.

** Wrong end of a gun **

“...I was priceless.” said Annika. And she didn’t say ‘I loved you.’ 

Bjayzl wondered why that hurt. 

Somewhere, buried deep inside Bjayzl, a small voice struggled with ‘ _I always loved you back.’_

She welcomed the vice of Annika’s fingers upon her, even though she squeezed them hard around her neck. She remembered having Annika; Her lovely, jewelled prize. ‘ _I protected you,’_ the trembling voice thought, meekly, ‘ _I never sent you away for profit. Why wasn’t that enough?’_

“...You found her once, you can find her again,” said the Facer in the magnificent hat. Bjayzl tried to look at him, from the grip of Annika’s fingers. She liked the feather. It was intriguing. The bleak rage in Annika’s mind was black; Like a cut that was all edges. Bjayzl saw pain and sorrow without tangible end.

‘ _Come back to me, I can make you feel better_ ,’ the little voice thought.

“Agnes?” said the Facer, “Beam us out.”

The warm crush of Annika’s hand slipped past her, and Bjayzl struggled to breathe, and then stand. Vup said something po-faced and incompetent, and Bjayzl waved him away.

To her handmaid, she said, “I need a drink. Have the boy make me something.”

The handmaid fled.

Bjayzl spent a long minute thinking of Annika. How she had been so intelligent, and so gentle. The warmth of her smile. 

And then, as though Bjayzl had summoned her, Annika came back, fired a phaser, and said, “Hi.”

Bjayzl felt shocked, it was so sentimental. That Annika would return here, with enough passion inside her to threaten her life. 

‘ _You're worth so_ **_much_ ** _to me,_ ’ the little voice thought. 

And Annika said, “You took away hope,” or near enough.

Then Bjayzl was facing the wrong end of a gun. Annika was on the opposite end. Bjayzl panicked, stepped forwards, saying, “Annika-”

And Annika fired.

Bjayzl thought, ‘ _Oh fu-_ ’

**[END]**


End file.
